1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to video tape cassettes, VHS format in particular. The device will allow users to re-record over VHS video tapes that have had the protective safety tab removed.
Background
2. Description of Prior Art
8 mm format video cassettes have a sliding window that is used to block recording and/or to allow recording depending on the position of the window. Also found through a patent search, U.S. Pat. No.: Des. 276,911, Date of Patent: Dec. 25, 1984, a device that is called Adapter to Permit Recording on a Cassette. This could not be used for VHS format video tape cassettes because of its' shape.
VHS video tape recorder manufacturers state that: "To prevent accidental erasure of recorded material remove the safety tab from the rear of the cassette".sup.1. The Manufacturer further states that: "To record on a cassette that has had the tab removed, simply cover safety tab hole with vinyl tape . . . ". We have found through our own experience, and by conversations with others, that the suggested method of putting vinyl tape over the cavity where the safety tab was previously, was not always satisfactory. The tape could, after time, sag slightly and cause the sensing switch to block any recording attempt by the user. Further, it is very possible for the tape to come off in the machine possibly causing damage to the mechanism, and a costly repair bill to the owner. FNT .sup.1 RCA Operating Instructions for VJT-400 VHS Video Cassette Recorder.
Most VHS format owners would therefore find it desirable to have a device that could be used many times, that would facilitate the recording or the blocking of a recording more positively, with greater ease, and provide a neat, clean appearance.